


Fair

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [59]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Agender Character, Canon Queer Relationship, Fluff, Homeworld is Horrible, Kissing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Post-Episode: s05e21 The Question, Triple Drabble, rupphire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: As she and Sapphire prepare for their wedding, Ruby thinks about how different life was on Homeworld.





	Fair

She and Sapphire are getting married! Ruby still can’t quite believe it, that she and her wonderful datemate of thousands of years are going to bond in a human ceremony to show their never-ending love to the world. And even though she isn’t quite sure what a wedding entails, Ruby knows she’s going to love it (and that Steven will be more than happy to explain it to her).

But as she sits next to Sapphire on the decking outside the beach house, overlooking the beautiful view of the sea, something occurs to her. Ruby puts down her big book about weddings and looks at Sapphire.

“Saffy?” she says.

“Hmm?” Sapphire says, inclining her head towards Ruby.

“Um, you know how everyone here totally supports us and our relationship and can’t wait for our wedding?”

“Yes?” Sapphire raises her head, her eye visible through a gap in her hair.

“Well, uh…” Ruby trails off, staring down at the gem on the palm of her hand. “Do you ever wish it could’ve been like that on Homeworld?”

Sapphire stares at her; she obviously didn’t predict the conversation going this way. They never talk about Homeworld.

“I used to, not long after we joined the Crystal Gems,” Sapphire says slowly. “I wondered how our lives would have gone if the prejudice against fusion did not exist, but I soon stopped. After all, it is redundant to ask questions about something that could have happened in the past. And I much preferred living on Earth than Homeworld.”

“I know. That’s kinda how I feel too. it’s just… Homeworld’s so unfair, Saffy. They don’t like you if you’re different or you wanna fuse… it’s not fair!”

“I know,” Sapphire says. “Which is why we are never going back.”

She gives Ruby a soft kiss.


End file.
